


Fragments Of Moonlight

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: It's about Sango thinking about her brother and her brother struggling through Naraku's web.Issekiwa 2006 Moon 3rd Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Fragments Of Moonlight

Originally Published August 4, 2006

* * *

Midnight. Kagome and Shippo slept within the blankets. Inuyasha and Miroku rested by the campfire - Kilala curled between them.

Sango could not be lulled: she paced, looking like the shadow of a memory.

"Kohaku," said the monk to the demon.

She was drawn beyond the site into a clearing of grass and rock - there the skies were open and the moon and the stars were free.

Sango gazed above.

"How long have _you_ stared at me?"

It seemed the moon did not answer the woman yet it looked like an eye full of tears.

"What do you see? What do you know?"

* * *

Naraku's eyes, hidden like his soul, watched. His lips - the human fragment revealed by the demonic guise - twisted into smile.

It was the youth, again, within the courtyard trapped between shadow and light. The boy was drawn away into the night by memories alien enough to be from another world altogether

Kohaku saw the moon, alone, above the trees. _Alone forever_? he wondered hopeless and aimless.

The baboon pelt brushed his cheek - the familiar cloak enveloped his body - and with that empty, cold embrace came peace.

As a fly to a spider so was Kohaku to Naraku.

* * *


End file.
